Ichigo, My Stolen Paramour
by Playing Scrabble with Orcs
Summary: Steamy one-shot involving Kish and Ichigo. They spend a fun afternoon outside with the rest of the group before retreating from the hot sun to steal time alone together. Rated for sexual content. Enjoy!


Tokyo MewMew is fun, and I've enjoyed it immensely since I started watching it. Blatant Sailor Moon rip-off that it is, it's quite enjoyable. Anyway, I love Kish, so I wrote this small, steamy little one-shot with him and his love interest, Ichigo. Have fun.

* * *

That afternoon, like the many before it, was sweltering. The sun showed no mercy upon Tokyo. It was harsh; unforgiving, casting a thick, orange glow upon everything. Typical afternoon light. All the kids were together that Saturday. Rather than stay inside and sweat, they'd resolved to play games in a reasonably shaded area. The idea spot, of course, was Mint's backyard, with it's wide forest area. Tall trees; tall, wonderful, _shady_ trees.

Pudding wanted to play soccer, but Mint and Ichigo quickly shut her down; why in _god's_ name would anyone want to _run_ in such hot weather? After much arguing and debate, the aliens offered the idea of swimming. Well, Mint's pool was undergoing some repairs, so that was out of the question. The next best thing? Sprinklers. And so, all five girls, three aliens, and a few willing classmates of the Mew's donned swimsuits and pranced about merrily through the mansion's sprinkler system. It made for a steamy afternoon.

Kish _wanted_ to go have fun. He did. With only shorts on, he was certainly well dressed for such frivolity. And it _was_ blisteringly hot... He sat beneath a large tree, though, feeling strangely out of place. Though they'd all become friends after their series of battles together, Kish couldn't help but feel like... well, an alien.

He ignored Pudding, who came bouncing up to him, attempting to pull him to his feet. Even Pie and Tart prodded him to play. The young boy-alien merely moved a few feet to the right, where stray water from a sprinkler was splattering a different tree. It cooled him, and that was sufficient.

He couldn't play; didn't feel the desire to run about. Maybe it was the thick steam rising from the grass, or the nearly tangible rays of the sun filtering through the trees. But through the orange light and suffocating air, he caught the occasional pair of brown eyes looking his way and his back straightened. Ichigo danced around in the water with Zakuro and Pudding, and the rest of the teenagers shrieked and played before him, delighting in the hazy afternoon.

About an hour passed. It was nearly five, and the sky had paled. The girls lounged on the wet grass, and from across the wet expanse of Earth, Kish caught Ichigo's eyes. She was smiling at him while everyone around her stretched wet, lazy limbs and talked of idle things.

Mint had announced boredly that she was going inside, but none followed her. Kish didn't even watch her go. He only held Ichigo's gaze and cracked a grin when she approached him. They'd been watching each other all afternoon, enjoying each others bare flesh from afar. The mood was thick, languid, and sensual, despite the sweltering heat. Or maybe because of it.

_Who knows?_ he thought as Ichigo reached for his hand. _I'll blame the heat -- why the hell not? _Something about such hot air, such thick steam rolling from the grass around him, makes a man's mind slow, makes everything hazy and turns thoughts into slow-running tape. Ichigo's wet hair and glinting eyes seemed almost in slow motion.

He was glad she made no comment about his solitude; why he wasn't playing with the others, why he was hiding beneath this tree like a big fun-sucker, etc, etc. She thought it, surely. Her eyes flashed at him, glinted a devilish rose and he _knew_ she thought it but wouldn't say.

"Tease," he said to her.

The rose-haired one kept her eyes on the lazy group sprawled around them, and gave him another secretive smile. It quickened him, and he, too, passed eyes over the glistening, dewy teenagers. Her hand, wet and dirtied with grass clippings, held his tightly. She led him inside; her eyes demanded privacy.

"Leave them out there," she said to him. "They won't miss us."

"Where are we going?"

She shrugged. "Where else? I'm covered in grass."

Kish chuckled softly. "A shower?"

"And possibly a nap," she said, covering a yawn. "I've gotten tired..."

He savored the subtle innuendos belying her casual voice. "I'm guessing what's-his-face wouldn't care if I joined you?"

She cast a dark look at him and again he laughed.

He picked the blades of grass stuck to his slim shoulders and said, "Whatever. Just keep that short girl away from me if she finds out."

"A have a few short friends. Which do you refer to?"

"You know, that rich one, or whatever."

Ichigo, that sly, pink devil winked at him, pushing him through a set of ornate doors. " '_That-rich-one-or-whatever'_ won't bother us."

The room was dark; curtains were drawn, but still, thick slivers of golden afternoon sun filtered through them. Ichigo was brushing grass from his chest in an all-too-suggestive way. Her wet hair on her cheeks, her moist skin, now turned cold and covered with goosebumps from the chilly mansion air, stirred him.

"This might end badly," he said to her as she pressed herself against him.

"I don't care. What happens happens, though that'll be up to you."

"Up to me?"

She removed the top to her bathing suit and he had the decency to blush. "I only want you near me. We may not get many more chances like this..." She led him to a spacious bathroom. "It's something about lazy afternoons and water that does it to me...puts me in this mood..."

"A mood for naughtiness?" Kish removed the wet shorts plastered to his legs and motioned for Ichigo to do what she needed to do to begin the bathing process. He was still quite unfamiliar with the ways of Earth people. To his dark, pleasurable delight, she opted not to turn on the lights. Only that same flat, orange afternoon sun lit the room, piercing the stained-glass windows very weakly.

He studied her for some time, relishing the feeling of his desire for her. It was slack and heavy, like the hot afternoon; lazy, liquid, thick. Oh, yes; this was perfect. They were hidden away and no one was any the wiser. He knelt behind her on the floor of the shower and placed his knees on either side of her stool.

"Should I run the bath, too?" he asked.

She handed him the removable shower head and said, "Yes, but cool water please -- I'm still hot."

"Yes... yes, that's true..." He smiled and drew close to her. Very gently, with much of his skin pressed to hers, he rinsed her flesh of the foreign grass clippings. Her pink hair plastered to her back and stuck to his face, which almost without thinking found it's way to her neck. Delicious.

"Kish," she whispered to him, "Soap me, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

God, what a fascinating practice, this human bathing. Kish lathered her from head to toe in fine-smelling suds, allowing his hands to massage in slow circles whatever bare expanse of flesh he wanted. She was certainly well past clean but he delighted in the feeling of her slick flesh beneath his hands; she seemed to enjoy it too, leaning into him and making the most wondrous purring sounds.

He made no move to defile her. Why rush it? The sensations were glorious, both of their bodies slick and slippery. He made sure to pay special attention to the imaginary dirt that lingered on her breasts, and he smoothed them over and kneaded them with soap, making her sigh contentedly against him.

He couldn't help but think to himself, _What a great way to spend such an idle Saturday..._

Soon, she rinsed herself and motioned for him to follow her into the deep tub. The water was cool; soothing against their still warm flesh.

"You know," she said to him as he slid his body over hers, "Some would call this scandalous."

"Immoral," he added.

"That's all right," she giggled. "Most of the immoral things are the most fun, anyway."

Yes, indeed they were. He kissed her, causing both their bodies to slip under the cool water before they were completely submerged. Those few moments made him rigid with desire, and she smiled against his mouth when she felt it against her leg. Her teeth gently bit at his lips and her hands found their way to his back.

Soon, she pushed herself up for air, and Kish conveniently allowed those few seconds of her neck and breasts to slide beneath his mouth before he, too, emerged. Despite the coolness of the water, both young ones felt their flesh burning. "All clean," he whispered, nibbling her neck. "And fully relaxed."

"Not completely," she commented, noting his hardness still pressed firmly to her leg.

He only shrugged. "Time for that later." When he looked at her, her eyes were closed and her head was turned away from him. She sighed lazily.

"Just... touch me. Your hands feel good."

"And you never knew till now."

"Nope... never would've thought..."

"Shouldn't have wasted your time with what's-his-face." His hands passed over her stomach and she smiled.

"Kish..."

As per her request, he did touch her. In that dimly lit bathroom, he slid himself over her once more and moved in such a way as to elicit small sounds of pleasure from her, kissing her wet flesh wherever he saw fit. His lips passed over her cheeks, her earlobes, tasted her neck and gently nipped at her breasts. They stirred at his touch and he tugged playfully at them. Ah, it was delicious and Kish enjoyed it immensely, taking his time with her. He pressed his thigh into the warmth between her legs, causing her to sigh softly. It was slow, lazy, torturous foreplay. She raised her hips, sliding herself over his erection. He, too, moaned softly into her shoulder.

"Come on," she said after a time, "let's dry off."

They left their wet clothes on the balcony to dry in the last few rays of the sun and retired to the darkened bedroom. There was a large bed there, and, when Ichigo had dried herself, she slipped her arms around Kish's slender frame and began to towel him as well. Once dry, the bed seemed so wonderfully open and comfortable, and so of course, they found themselves in it.

"Won't your crazy friends come looking for us?" he whispered to her.

"Which crazy friend out of several to you refer to?"

He chuckled. "Forget 'em."

"Yeah, I don't care much either. Anyway, I locked the door."

His hands found her skin again and he teased her softly. She only smiled and closed her eyes.

"I could lay here like this forever," he commented.

"Sure you could. I could, too." She was quiet for a moment, relishing the feeling of his gentle, toying hands on her. Eventually, she said, "Thank you for playing with us today."

"If by playing you mean brooding under a tree, then you're welcome."

Her lips tasted his jaw and she said, "Brooding is how I like you." He let her kiss his face softly. It was a wonderful feeling; soft and full of love. He noted that his eyelids were becoming heavy. An inconvenient time to become sleepy.

But soon, Ichigo stifled a quiet yawn and he knew neither of them would be able to fight sleep. It was just too lazy and wonderful an afternoon not to nap. His fingers danced over her, unwilling to release her.

"Kish," she sighed. "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Mmm." She rolled over and folded herself into the crook of his arm. "I feel so good now. I want to continue, but..." She yawned again. "So sleepy."

"We can continue later," he whispered, letting his mouth linger against her ear.

"Yeah... later..."

She kissed him. It was a deep kiss, and soft.

They both throbbed and ached for the other, but dreamy, blessed sleep was descending far too quickly. She was so warm and soft, and so were the sheets beneath them...

"Kish..."

"Good night, Ichigo."

Soon, the rays of the afternoon sun dimmed. All the happy young teenagers deserted the lawn, and the two young lovers slept a dreamless sleep, both loosely curled around each other.


End file.
